An arrancargirl in Seireitei
by Vigilluminatus
Summary: What would happen if Ichigo and friends brought the arrancar toddler Nell from Hueco Mundo to Seireitei? All hell would break loose of course! Especially if she befriended a certain not less dangerous fukutaichou... I have no time anymore, story cancelled
1. Prolog: An unwanted guest

**An arrancar ****girl in Seireitei**

_I guess this is an AU fanfic although it's in the future of the current manga chapters. It was about time that someone writes a fanfic about Nell, she's such an adorable chara. And before you ask: yes, she will meet Yachiru in Seireitei._

_Bleach doesn't belong to me… damn._

* * *

„What an amazing story!"

It was an odd group of people sitting in the vast and rocky cavern beneath the Urahara Shop. Well, not all of them sitting since Inoue Orihime was currently healing the badly-hit body of her friend and saviour Kurosaki Ichigo, a gentle smile on her lips. No one, not even Kuchiki Rukia wanted to break her peace right now. This time Ichigo went to Hueco Mundo to save her, not Rukia, showing her that he cared a great deal for her, even if he might not love her. He – and her other friends too she added a little guiltily – had endured immeasurable pain to save her from a world controlled by the most dangerous man she had ever known, Aizen Sousuke. No one of the group wanted to disrupt her thoughts, there were other things to do anyhow. Satisfying Urahara Kisukes unending curiosity for example.

"Ishida-kun, Chado-kun" Kisuke addressed the two non-shinigami of the group sitting in a circle next to Orihime and Ichigo. "What were these Privaron Espada like? Were they strong? Were they able to talk? What abilities did they have? How…"

"Kisuke" a dark female voice interrupted him, but sounding more amused than strict. "Don't overwhelm them with your questions." The members of the group cast a few brief glances at Shihouin Yoruichi, who sat behind her childhood friend. The dark-skinned woman was currently playing with the surprise guest the group brought into this world from Hueco Mundo, an arrancar toddler named Nell. The little girl had met Ichigo and the others outside of Aizens fortress and had followed the orange-haired shinigami since then. After they had rescued Orihime the group had decided to take Nell with them cause Aizen would have got her killed for sure. The blue-haired arrancar girl giggled while watching sparks of shunkou dancing on Yoruichis palm. The Goddess of Flash grinned at her.

"It's no bother, Yoruichi-san" Uryuu Ishida assured, adjusting his glasses. "Though they were certainly able to speak and think, they weren't really an obstacle. Not when compared to the real Espada."

"True" Chad agreed in his own reticent way. The two of them had been healed by Orihime before they left Hueco Mundo and the giant was glad to be alive. After meeting Noitora he had been on the verge of death for quite some time.

"Bah. Don't be so fussy", Abarai Renji said. Although he was still injured from defending the others while they went through the portal to this world he was in a good mood, cause this time Ichigo needed the healing and not him. "We went to Hueco Mundo, rescued Orihime from the Espada and managed to get back in one piece. What else do you want?"

"Well, some of us had to fight against an Espada alone", Rukia teased her childhood friend. "No wonder you're in such a good shape since you had Ishida-kun with you to watch your back."

Renji jumped to his feet, glaring at the black-haired shinigami. "Why you…"

"Aaah, yes." Kisuke grinned behind his fan. "It's a very good thing that you're unharmed, Abarai-kun. The windows in the shop need to be cleaned badly again…"

"What?" Renji snapped at the shopkeeper and his grinning assistants. "You made me clean them just a week ago!"

"Yeah, but Ururu has been really busy sweeping in front of the shop, you know?" Jinta replied, failing miserably to sound regretful. "They're totally dusty again."

"Anyway", Kisuke interrupted him before Renji could come up with an appropriate offense. "If you were in such a hurry getting through the portal then why…" He pointed at Nell, who was playing with Yoruichi in cat-form. "… did you take her with you?"

"Yeah, when you went to Hueco Mundo you surely were determined to wipe out all arrancars", Jinta mocked. "How did she change your mind? Did she threaten to scream your ears off?"

"Jinta-kun, that's not nice", Ururu replied meekly. "She is just a kid."

"So what?" he ranted at her. "She's still an arrancar!"

"Kurosaki told us to take her with us" Ishida answered quickly before the boy could begin bullying Ururu again. "Maybe it was a bad idea, but he seemed to care about her..."

"Taking in an arrancar-girl" Rukia grumbled and touched her forehead. "That's SO Ichigo."

"Jealous?" Renji asked sneeringly and poked her in the ribs. Rukia blushed slightly and pushed him away.

"Why should I be, you dumb-ass?" she said loud. "She's not even fully human."

"And technically seen you're a Death God" Renji replied, earning him a Death God's death glare.

"So what? It's not like we are lovers!"

"Of course you aren't…"

"What's all the fuzz about?" Ichigo's voice interrupted them. All heads turned to see that Orihime had finished her treatment and Ichigo was just standing up.

"I-Ichigo" Rukia stammered. Her face was even more red than Renjis hair. "When did you wake up?"

"Right now" the boy said and while approaching the group with Orihime. "What were you talking about?"

"Nothing at all, Kurosaki-san" Kisuke replied cheerfully, drawing off Ichigo's attention from the brightly glowing Rukia. "We were just talking about your incredible bravery during this mission."

"Right" Ichigo responded doubtingly. With one last curious look on Rukia he sat down next to Orihime.

"Ichigo" Chad began to speak. "Are you fully healed already?"

"Don't worry, Chad." Ichigo flashed a grin and clapped Orihime on the shoulder. The girl looked down immediately, now blushing too. "Orihime did a perfect job as usual. I'm fine." Rukia's stern face escaped his notice.

"Hey, Orange head" Jinta addressed Ichigo. "Why'd you take this arrancar brat with you?"

"Huh? Wha…? Oh, Nell!" Ichigo looked around frantically. "Where is… oh, there she is." The girl seemed to have begged Yoruichi to show her the shunkou again cause she was watching the white sparks on the woman's palm again. She looked at them fascinated. "Well, Aizen would have killed her, you know?"

"And what do you intend to do with her now, Ichigo?" Rukia asked him sternly. "Is she going to live in your closet like me?"

"Wha… NO! By the gods, no!" Ichigo scratched his head. "Truth be told, I didn't really think about it back then."

"That was irresponsible, Kurosaki – as I expected." Ishida adjusted his glasses again. "You can't ask Urahara-san to take in a complete stranger, let alone an arrancar…"

"GET DOWN!"

Nobody asked why Yoruichi had yelled, everybody had felt the increasing reiratsu in the area. Everybody went flat in less than a second right before a shunkou-lightning storm erupted right over their heads. Nobody dared to raise his head for a minute, then Ichigo braced himself and tried it. All he could see were his friends lying on the floor – nobody seemed to be injured – and a certain arrancar toddler giggling madly at them.

"What the…?"

"That's what I want to ask YOU!" a growling voice suddenly whispered in his ear. He quickly turned his head and was greeted by the definitely-not-amused-anymore face of Yoruichi. He swallowed. "This little devil suddenly SUCKED IN my shunkou and BURPED it OUT again! Did you KNOW she can do this?"

"Ah… yes?"

"Well, than it's decided" Kisuke said while dusting himself down. The others finally dared to open their eyes again too and their glances at Ichigo weren't friendly. "The kid can't stay here."

"But where should she live then, Urahara-san?" Orihime asked the shopkeeper and shot a pleading look at him. "We can't send Nell back to Aizen!"

"But of course we won't, Inoue-san" Kisuke assured her, picking up his fan. "Kurosaki-san will just have to introduce her to his family…"

"No way!" Rukia shouted. "What if Ichigo's sisters or his father get hurt?"

Not to mention myself, Ichigo thought dryly. Nonetheless he appreciated Rukia's help.

"True" Kisuke admitted. He scratched his head and looked at the smiling toddler next to his feet. He took a step aside. "Well, then we don't have a choice. You'll have to take her to the only place with people strong enough to keep Nell in check."

"Wait a minute, Urahara-san!" Renji cried out. "You can't possibly mean…"

"Good idea, Kisuke" Yoruichi commented, finally grinning again. "I wonder what Yamamoto soutaichou is going to say when Ichigo brings Nell to Seireitei."

"ME? Why ME?"

* * *

_Well, what do you think? __Which captain will be forced to take Nell in? Or will someone adopt her? Or will she burp Seireitei away before something else happens?_


	2. Who's your Daddy?

**An arrancar-****girl in Seireitei**

_I didn't think writing this would be so much fun. Until now I've only written stories with a fixed storyboard from beginning to end, but after this chapter I don't have a clue how the story will continue. This is kinda exciting!_

_SilverWhiteDragon: Quick enough?_

_Karenkate-kitty: Since the main charas of this fanfic are kids I didn't really think about pairings. But maybe there will be some in future chapters._

_Bleach's property of Kubo Tite_

* * *

_Who's your Daddy?_

"I can't believe Urahara-san talked me into this" Renji groaned and looked at the large hall in front of him. He and his two companions were currently standing on the ground of the 1st division of the Gotei 13 and he was feverishly looking for a way out of this mess. "Why did _I_ of all people have to accompany you?"

"Shut up" Ichigo muttered. The orange-haired boy was even more nervous than Renji – his friend did at least know the people they were going to meet, but he wasn't even a regular shinigami. "Do you think I want to do this? Heck, some of the people in there wanted to kill me even before this happened!"

"Well, it's your fault you moron!" Renji shouted back, shaking his fist at his friend. "You told us to take her into your world, you deserve their wrath! What I don't get is why I'm supposed to be here!"

"Now listen up, pal…"

"Ichigo" a low voice interrupted the two shinigami. When the boy looked down his glance met Nell's. The little arrancar-girl looked like it was on the verge of bursting into tears. "Why are Ichigo and his friend fighting?" She sniffed. "Don't they want to be with Nell anymore?"

Renji groaned again, but he bent down and looked at the girl reassuringly. "That's not it, Nell", he told her. "We're just a little… nervous because the people in there are very important for you. You can't stay in the real world cause you're an arrancar, so you need to live here in Seireitei. And someone in there will be your new…" He made a pause, but then he faked a smile while thinking about the people they were supposed to meet and continued: "…parent."

Fortunately Nell was looking at Renji so she couldn't see Ichigo's shocked expression. Renji had to fight hard not to start grinning. "But" Nell asked with a quivering voice "why can't I live with Ichigo?"

Ichigo finally got his mimic under control and patted Nell on the back. "Sorry lil' one, but that would be too dangerous. My family doesn't know anything about me being a shinigami, so there's no way they'd understand what an arrancar is." He smiled at the sad-looking girl. "Don't be upset. Renji and Rukia will be here most of the time and they'll certainly visit you" – Renji winced – "and I'll come by too once in a while."

"Really?" Nell asked. Her face lightened up. "Hime-nee-san too?"

He didn't know why cause Nell barely knew Orihime, but the little arrancar had somehow grown very fond of his friend. Maybe cause both girls possessed healing powers. But "Hime-nee-san"? He really hoped she wouldn't address the guys in this building that way… "Yeah, maybe…"

"Ahem."

All of them looked up. In front of them stood Sasakibe Choujirou, 1st division's fukutaichou. He seemed to be slightly annoyed.

"Abarai-fukutaichou, Kurosaki Ichigo, the taichou are waiting" he informed them impatiently. When his gaze slid over Nell his eyes narrowed for a brief moment, but then he looked at the two shinigami again. "Would you and your… guest please come in?"

Hastily the two boys stood up, Ichigo clasping Nell's shaking hand, and followed the older man. Ichigo cursed silently. The grey-haired shinigami moved so fast that Ichigo virtually had to drag Nell inside the building. The girl was scared, but that couldn't be helped. She'd be even more scared in a minute. Then they reached a big door which opened as their guide approached. Ichigo swallowed as he entered the room alongside Renji. He had already met most of these people, but all of them at one place were more than a little intimidating. And considering whom he brought here…

Nervously he let his gaze wander over the faces of the taichou of Gotei 13. Most of them were looking at Nell icily, like Kuchiki Byakuya and Soi Fon, some seemed to be more interested than disgusted, especially Kurotsuchi Mayuri, the guy Ishida fought with. Others like Rukia's taichou Ukitake Juushirou were whispering to another taichou, in this case his friend Kyouraku Shunsui, and Zaraki Kenpachi seemingly wasn't interested in the girl. He simply shot a "This-time-you-won't-get-away"-glance at Ichigo, who groaned inwardly. He could hear pieces of sentences like "… bring an arrancar HERE?" or "… do they think they're doing?" from all sides. Nell's grip tensed.

"Silence!" Yamamoto-Genryuusai Shigekuni, 1st division's taichou, commanded and thumped his staff on the floor. The whispers died down immediately. "Abarai-fukutaichou; Kurosaki Ichigo; why did you bring an arrancar to Seireitei? Explain!"

Renji bent his knee. After a short moment of hesitation Ichigo did too, not letting go of Nell's hand. The little arrancar was pale. Before she had met Ichigo she had thought of shinigami as the most evil creatures – and now she was in one room with the most powerful group of shinigami in Soul Society.

"Yamamoto-soutaichou" Renji began to speek "you and the other taichou know that Kurosaki Ichigo and his friends Uryuu Ishida and Yasutora Sado went to Hueco Mundo to save Inoue Orihime, and that I and Kuchiki Rukia followed them. First I want to say that we were successful – the girl is right now staying at the Urahara-Shop under the protection of Urahara Kisuke and Shihouin Yoruichi, and I'm quite sure she has got new information for us considering Aizen's plans."

This made the taichou sit up and take notice.

"This information may be of value" 7th division's taichou Komamura Sajin growled. "But it could as well be one of Aizen's games."

"Inoue Orihime must be kept under observation until we can be sure she is not a spy" Byakuya announced monotonously.

"Maybe I could be of assistance in this case" Kurotsuchi interjected. "I have got some very useful devices…"

"No!" Ichigo interrupted him firmly. "Inoue saved all of our lives with her power! And she risked her own life while trying to destroy the Hougyoku!" The whispering started again. "I won't allow you to torture her!"

"Silence!" Yamamoto-soutaichou shouted and thumped this staff on the floor much harder. "At the moment no one will lay a hand on Inoue Orihime. As Kuchiki-taichou suggested we will simply keep an eye on her until we know that she can be trusted. Hitsugaya-taichou, you and your fukutaichou know her best. I entrust you with this task. Please leave to the world of the living at once."

"Hai" the small white-haired taichou simply answered, bowed and left the room.

"Please continue with your story, Abarai-fukutaichou" the 1st division's taichou addressed Renji. He shot a glare at Ichigo. "And Kurosaki Ichigo… I hope you will show a little more patience from now on."

Ichigo clenched his teeth, but he lowered his head. "Hai."

After that Renji told the taichou how he, Ichigo and their friends had infiltrated Aizen's base, had fought against several Espada and their minions and had finally managed to flee with Orihime from Hueco Mundo. When he ended Ichigo began to speak.

"I know that you don't trust Nell" he said and looked into the faces of all taichou defiantly. "I can understand that – she is an arrancar, one of your enemies. But she helped us in our quest to save Inoue – several times. And take a look at her." He pulled Nell close to him. "She is a kid. I guess she is even younger than Kusajishi-fukutaichou. Is it really that much of a risk to let her stay in Seireitei?"

"You obviously don't know what Kusajishi-fukutaichou is capable of" Soi Fon countered sarcastically, which caused Zaraki to grin.

"However, this would be a great chance to learn something new about the arrancar", Kurotsuchi remarked. His eyes were fixed on Nell and he grinned like an insane Cheshire Cat. "Please allow me to study this girl in my division, Yamamoto-soutaichou."

"Yamamoto-soutaichou" 4th division's taichou Unohana Retsu objected "whatever else this arrancar may be, she is certainly very young and very scared. I don't think being a prisoner in a lab would be the best way to treat her. She should rather stay at 4th division." The female taichou gave Nell a winning smile and the toddler finally relaxed a little.

"And what are ya goin' to do if she turns out to be a menace?" Zaraki asked her still grinning. "Yer division isn't strong enough to handle a real treat."

Unohara glared at him. "Are you saying that your division would be a better place for her, Zaraki-taichou?"

He snorted. "Hell no. Yachiru'd probably wanna play wit' her. She wouldn't last a day in 11th division."

Inside of his mind Ichigo sighed with relief. He didn't like the idea of Nell living in 12th division with Dr. Frankenstein at all, but if there was anything worse, it would probably have been living with Zaraki and his fukutaichou. Oddly enough Nell's shyness seemed to slowly melt away the longer she watched the taichou arguing. She looked at each of them with great interest.

"Well, I'd love to have our little guest in my division" Kyouraku tried to relieve the tension. "But I guess my Nanao-chan would just say I'm bad company for a little lady like this one."

"Not only for her" Soi Fon retorted. "Anyway, if we don't get rid of this arrancar right now – which I would recommend – I'd want her to stay in a division with highly skilled kidou-units. This could be essential to stop her if she tries to attack Seireitei."

"I agree" Komamura growled. "Kuchiki-taichou; this is your speciality."

"There are many kidou-masters in Seireitei" Byakuya replied. "Besides, what knowledge would we possibly gain if this arrancar stayed in 6th division?"

"Kuchiki-taichou is right" Juushirou agreed. "If we want to learn anything from this girl about the arrancar, she has to stay wheter in 4th or in 12th division. We could instruct some kidou-masters to keep an eye on her for all the time she is here in Seireitei."

"Kurosaki Ichigo" Yamamoto-soutaichou addressed Ichigo. "You seem to be very close to this young arrancar. But you also told us about the strange abilities she has shown. Therefore I think it would be best if she stays in 12th division until we know more about her strength. Do you agree?"

Ichigo looked at the 12th division's taichou who grinned back. "Nell" he whispered. "I don't think that he is a nice man. And I can't say what he wants to do to you. Do you rather want to leave with me?"

"Na, you said you'd have to hide me from your family, Ichigo. I don't wanna be a bother" Nell said and looked at him with big, honest eyes. Then she glanced at Kurotsuchi and grinned at Ichigo. "Don't worry, Ichigo. I escaped many of my arrancar brothers that were much stronger than me. If he wants to hurt me, I'll simply run to Renji-oniisan."

Ichigo looked at her doubtingly. "I'll come back as soon as possible to make sure they don't hurt you" he assured. He stood up and went over to Kurotsuchi. "I don't care how strong you are" he said loudly "if you hurt her I'll kick your butt."

Kurotsuchi's eyes narrowed. "Well, well, aren't we confident, young hero?" he replied. "But rest assured. I've got methods to study her that won't hurt her at all." He grinned, but Ichigo didn't believe a word the taichou said. He shot him a warning glance and went back to Renji.

"I don't like this" he whispered to his friend.

"Me neither" Renji answered. "But he won't dare to hurt her openly. Otherwise you'd probably attack Seireitei again and Yamamoto-soutaichou wouldn't want this. Kurotsuchi-taichou will be careful."

"Still… I don't like this."

"She's tough, Ichigo. Have faith in her."

Meanwhile Kurotsuchi looked down at Nell who was watching him with interest. "So, little one" he said still grinning. "After this meeting I'll personally show you my division. And my fukutaicho… no, my daughter will make sure that you get a nice room. We will have lots of fun, trust me."

"Oohh, another onee-san?" Nell asked eagerly. "Does she have funny jiggle-breasts like Hime-nee-san has?"

"Eh?" Even Kurotsuchi was a little taken aback now. The tone of voice had definitely been that of a small child asking questions about a new playmate, but the vocabulary was… more mature. "Well… I guess. Anyway, I'm sure you will like her." This was getting more interesting every second._  
_

* * *

_Before you ask: I know that Karin has already discovered Ichigo's secret identity. But Nell doesn't need to know that._

_And about Nell's last question… no, she's not a pervert, but from what I know she DOES use strange words like "masochist"_

_I'm not sure if Nell was believable in this one (scared - happy), but I promise the next one will be better – there will be Nemu in it and maybe even Yachiru._


	3. Hide and Seek

**An arrancar-****girl in Seireitei**

_Hiya! Thanks for all the reviews, guys! You make me feel loved! I didn't think I'd get so much for the first chapters._

_TheShamanMaster + viper: I intend to – Yachiru and Nell WILL meet, probably in the next chapter. What will happen after that… I honestly don't know yet._

_There are some definitions at the end of the document. In the text they are marked with numbers._

_No matter how much I deny it, Bleach is still Kubo Tite's property._

* * *

_Hide and Seek_

„Here we are" Kurotsuchi announced. The meeting had been endless in his view, a few minutes more and he would have stormed out of the building, no matter what Yamamoto-soutaichou had done to him afterwards. Walking alongside him was the one-in-a-million-chance to find out what made the arrancar tick and these idiots had continued talking about Abarai-kuns and Kurosaki Ichigos fun trip to Hueco Mundo. These guys really needed to change the order of their priorities.

Nell blinked a few times and looked at the area in front of her. "That looks just like where we came from" she announced a little disappointed.

"Just wait until we're in" Kurotsuchi replied thinking of all the things he would need to study her. He looked around. "Where is she? Nemu!"

"Mayuri-sama?"

Nell swang around. A young woman suddenly had appeared behind her and otou-chan Kuro. She looked pretty, but not in the way Hime-nee looked like. Her hair was purple and she had braided it perfectly, not a single strand out of place. She wore something that looked like a very short Yukata that showed most of her trained legs, and a white obi (1) accented her slender waist. Her face was well-proportioned, like everything of her body it looked… kinda well-built. But she looked sad with her big, melancholic eyes.

"There you are" Kurotsuchi barked. "Why did it take you so long to show up? I informed you minutes ago that I'd come, you imbecile!"

"My apologies, Mayuri-sama" the girl said submissively. She didn't dare looking into otou-chan Kuros face. Nell was a little confused. Was she a servant?

Kurotsuchi snorted, then he turned back to Nell. He grinned again. "Nell, that's Nemu, my daughter. She'll show you your room and the rest of the division. I'll see you two later, I've got to… prepare some things." With that he vanished.

Nell looked at Nemu with big eyes. "You're otou-chan Kuros daughter?" she asked curiously. "He wasn't very nice to you."

"No, he wasn't" Nemu affirmed without any emotion. Nothing else. Nell cocked her head.

"Did you do something wrong?"

Nemu showed a sad smile. "Probably" she whispered.

Nell blinked. "Weeeell" she commented "back in Hueco Mundo I did many silly things too. Dondo Chakker and Pesshe always blistered me for such things." She laughed at that which caused Nemu to raise an eyebrow. "But we got along really well, so I guess I know how you feel."

"If you think so" Nemu answered sceptically.

"Damn right I do!" Nell happily confirmed. "Ichigo said I'd find a nice new family here, and otou-chan Kuro has been really kind. He said we'd have loads of fun together." She jumped forward and hugged astounded Nemus legs fiercely. "And you're so much like me, Nemu-nee! We'll be wonderful sisters!"

Nemu blinked several times. Nells exuberance of feeling had taken her completely by surprise. But then a shy smile crept over her face and she put a hand Nells head. "I'm sure we will be… imouto-chan" she agreed warmly. If we have enough time to get to know each other that is, she thought while thinking about her father and his plans. Her smile vanished and she broke away from Nells grip. "Come on, we should get going now, or you won't see your room before Mayuri-sama calls for us."

Nell nodded and took Nemus hand. The fukutaichou guided the arrancar toddler through the maze that was 12th division. The little girl was stunned by the giant machines and other technical things that were omnipresent in the rooms and the hallways they walked through. No wonder, Nemu thought, from what she had heard from Hueco Mundo it was a wasteland with no machines at all. She tried to answer any of the curious questions Nell fired at her, but she doubted the little girl understood most of her explanations. But just like a regular human child Nell wasn't fazed by that at all, she simply found another fascinating thing that she could ask Nemu about. Nemu caught herself thinking that she enjoyed talking with someone who was that eager to talk with her. She hardly conversed with Mayuri-sama cause it usually ended with him insulting her, and nearly every other dialog she had had in the last years had been business talk. Only some of the members of the Shinigami Women's Association had tried to make small talk with her, but most of them had given up rather fast cause of her terse and definite answers. Only Masumoto-san and Yachiru-san didn't seem to mind.

"This is your room, Nell-chan" she announced and opened a small door.

"Really? My own room?" Nell asked and looked into the small cell. And that it was – a cell. Since most of the laboratories and computer rooms in 12th division were underground, many of the bedrooms were too. They were small, barely furnished and obviously without sunlight, but Nell seemed to like it. "Yay!" she squealed and jumped onto the small bed.

"Do you really like it?" Nemu asked unbelievingly.

"Of couse" Nell replied while bouncing around. "I never had a room to myself. Most of the time me and the guys slept in the open. Is your room like this one too, Nemu-nee?"

"Well, mine is a little… bigger" Nemu answered evasively. Not to say more homely, she thought.

"That's okay" Nell decided "since you're taller than me."

That caused Nemu to smile again. "True" she said. "Now shall we continue our tour?"

Nell sniffed. "Naah, that's boring" she declined. "Everywhere there are com-pu-ters and shelves and grey walls. I wanna play something now." She put her finger onto her lip and looked up to the ceiling, deep in thought. Then she grinned again. "I know! We'll play Hide and Seek!"

"But Nell-chan" Nemu objected "you don't know this place very well. What if you get lost?"

"Well, then you'll have to find me" Nell replied cheerfully. "You can start counting now. Sonido! (2)"

And with that she disappeared. Nemu blinked. Had the girl become invisible? Wait, no! Matsumoto-san had mentioned something like that. When she had fought against an arrancar he had used a technique similar to shunpo. And an arrancar toddler with seemingly no former training was able to use that? Interesting…

Then it hit her. Nell was somewhere in 12th division now and Nemu didn't have a clue where. And every second Mayuri-sama could call for them! She had to find the little girl, as fast as possible! Then she heard a voice in her head.

"Nemu! I just finished the preparations! Bring me the girl, immediately!"

Nemu groaned slightly. "Mayuri-sama, I've got to tell you something…"

* * *

"Whoa, where am I?"

Nell looked around curiously. She had run through various hallways and some rooms, but nowhere had she found a good hiding place. Then she had seen a door and had walked into the room and now she was here. It was some kind of storage room with many shelves and big boxes which contained technical gizmos. Nell grinned. A room with many possible hide-outs. Great!

Just when she wanted to look for some big box to hide inside, something gleamy caught her eye. She picked up a strange device which seemed to be a long staff with many coloured buttons. With that action she blew up some dust which tickled her nose.

"What's that? … Aaaah, no, not again …. Haaah, haaaaaaah, haaaaaaaaaaaaah …"

* * *

"If we don't find her in the next five minutes, I swear I'll personally strangle you, Nemu, you idiot!"

Kurotsuchi clamoured noisily while he and his daughter ran though empty hallways. It had been rather easy to follow Nells reiatsu while she was running at high speed, but now she had stopped, and filtering her reiatsu out of all the soul power in this building wasn't an easy task. She had to be somewhere near, but that was all the two shinigami knew right now.

Nemu didn't really listen. She had heard so many death threats in her life and yet she was still here. Mayuri-sama wouldn't kill her although he would certainly punish her. But she was used to that too. Right now she was more concerned about Nell. The little girl seemed to think of this building as a playground, but there were dangerous things hidden in 12th division… very dangerous things. She would never be able to forgive herself if something happened to her… imouto-chan.

"What's that?" they suddenly heard a muffled voice.

"She's here!" Kurotsuchi exclaimed in delight. "We found her!" He looked around and noticed a door to one of the many storage rooms in 12th division. He narrowed his eyes when he remembered what kinds of things were stored in this special room. He unsheathed his zanpakatou.

"Nemu" he barked. "You go first!"

The girl didn't hesitate. She knew that Mayuri-sama was simply using her as a human shield, but that didn't matter. She knew as well as her father what things were buried in this room. They had to get Nell out before the girl touched something. She was so worried about the little arrancar that she didn't hear the girl's breathing noises until she opened the door.

"Haaah, haaaaaaah…"

When she looked inside she couldn't believe her eyes first. Nell was standing in front of an open box and she had taken out some sort of weapon. Apparently she had inhaled the dust cause she was preparing to sneeze. The strange thing was that the little arrancar didn't only breathe in air, but also energy streams that were emitting from the boxes and floating towards her. Quincy artefacts, targets for shinigami kidou practise, Hollow masks… all reiatsu in the room was gathering around this girl!

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaah…"

"What the…"

Mayuri-sama didn't even have time to end this curse before Nell finally sneezed. Nemu couldn't retreat since her father blocked the way and she certainly didn't want to move forward. But she couldn't just jump behind a shelf cause Mayuri-sama would get seriously hurt by the shock wave. So Nemu stood perfectly still while watching everything go white. _  
_

* * *

_Well, I guess that wasn't so bad even if I used Nells atomic sneeze again. But she__ IS our favourite little time bomb, isn't she?_

_(1) A Yukata is a light summer kimono and an obi is a belt __like the ones Martial Artists are wearing_

_(2) "Sonido" is the Spanish word for "sound" – it's the arrancar equivalent of the shinigami's shunpo, probably referring to the speed of sound_


	4. Friends and Fulminations

**An arrancar-****girl in Seireitei**

_I've got much to do in the next months, so I don't know when the next chapter will be up. But there will be more, I promise._

_LavenderSkies: A new member in our worship-Nell-circle! Welcome! I guess Ichigo won't return in the next chapters, right now I want Nell to explore Seireitei on her own. But he'll be back._

_Kubo Tite owns Bleach, otherwise Nell would blow Ulquiorra away._

* * *

_Friends and Fulminations_

When Nemu awakened she didn't feel very much injured, which perplexed her. Sadly enough she was well used to extreme pain through being Mayuri-samas daughter, so she had learned to deal with aches and to even analyze how badly she was hurt. And right now her body told her that she wasn't severely injured. She just felt kinda… wet? Nemu opened her eyes. Maybe she had taken so much damage that she wasn't able to feel pain anymore, but that wasn't important. She just wanted to know how much blood she had lost.

Her eyes widened when she saw herself being covered in… drool! Of course she had sometimes seen male shinigami in Seireitei drooling slightly after she had walked into a building. Although no one had ever dared to even become friends with her, cause they didn't want to wake up on an operation table one time, these shinigami were still men – and her body created by Mayuri-sama was physically flawless. But THIS sight was so unbelievable that even unemotional Nemu suddenly felt hot anger burning in her stomach.

"Nell!" she cried out. "What are you… AAH!"

Nemu grimaced in pain. She had tried to stand up and wipe the drool off her body – she wasn't quite sure what she would have done to the former owner of the fluid after that – but despite feeling not bad, her body was still injured. But why couldn't she measure the amount of damage? Something was definitely wrong here.

"Ah, Nemu-nee is already awake?"

Nemu didn't dare to lift her head again, but that wasn't even necessary since in the next moment the little arrancar-girl's face appeared right in front of hers. This time Nell didn't seem to be happy, on the contrary, she seemed to be quite worried. But right as the anger in Nemu had begun to decrease, Nell opened her mouth – and covered Nemus face with drool again!

"What the hell are you doing, you little…" Nemu shouted, completely shoving her reticent nature aside for a moment , but then a little hand was pressed on her mouth.

"Don't move, Nemu-nee" Nell interrupted her with a very serious voice. "My sneeze ripped you open like a frickin Espada-Cero. I was so worried that I had roasted you and otou-chan Kuro…"

"Mayuri-sama!" Again Nemu tried to at least sit up, but Nell held her down. "Is he…"

"I don't know where he is" Nell said with a sad face. "After my sneeze I only saw your bloody body and some icky goo that moved away from you." She looked at Nemu with watering eyes. "I was so worried about you, Nemu-nee!"

Nemu allowed herself to relax a bit. So Mayuri-sama had been able to turn into his liquid form thanks to her. He was safe. But then Nell spoke on, her voice quavering.

"Nemu-nee, my ability has never been so strong. But suddenly there was so much energy floating into my mouth, and then you and otou-can Kuro came in, and I really didn't want to hurt you Nemu-nee, but I…"

"Nell!" Nemu interrupted the little arrancar firmly. Her anger finally subsided when seeing that Nell really was on the verge of tears. "I know it was an accident. Mayuri-sama is safe and I won't die so easily, don't worry. But I want to know immediately why" she grimaced "I am covered in your drool!"

"Oh that" Nell said like she had realized Nemus condition just now. "No worries, Nemu-nee! My drool has some healing powers, so I got you all wet to remove the deep wounds." She grinned.

Nemu blinked. "Healing powers?" she asked incredulously. "So you just wanted to… safe my life?"

Nemu was completely bewildered. No one had ever cared about her well-being. Mayuri-sama had told her many times that she was very tough, so there was no reason to be cautious around her. Even after battles against Hollows he hadn't allowed her to visit 4th division cause he didn't like Unohana-taichou and Nemu wouldn't die anyway. Of course the members of the Shinigami Women's Association had sometimes been worried about her, but no one had ever tried to help her. Just like… she wasn't able to feel.

So why was this little arrancar, a member of an enemy race, different?

"Of course I do" Nell answered and shot Nemu a baffled look. "Why wouldn't I? You are my onee-san!"

_Onee-san… onee-san… _the word echoed in her soul and somehow opened doors which Nemu hadn't even known that existed. Her analytical mind didn't know how to describe the strange reactions this word caused inside of her. What was this warm feeling in her stomach? Why had she never felt it before? And why did she have the urge to cry although she wasn't feeling any pain right now?

"Does it still hurt, Nemu-nee?" she heard Nells voice. "I'm sorry, but my spit can't heal all of your wounds. But you can't just stand up and walk, that'd hurt like fucking hell. Aahh, that's all my fault! Nell, you stupid, careless bitch!"

"Nell-chan, don't…"

"Silk tree-girl! (1) Scarecrow-guy! Where are you?"

Nemu became silent. That couldn't be…

"Yachiru-chan?" she shouted cautiously. "We are here."

A few seconds later a pink-haired head with a bright smile plastered on it peered into the room. "Found you!" Kusajishi Yachiru, 11th division's fukutaichou (and scourge according to some division members), announced cheerfully. The little girl looked around curiously. "Where is Scarecrow-guy?"

"Mayuri-sama isn't here."

"Ooooh…" Yachiru pouted. "Not fair! 11th division is boring right now and Ken-chan told me that Scarecrow-guy is playing with an arrancar. I wanted to play too!" Then she riveted on Nell who was looking at the young shinigami pryingly. "Who's that? Is that a friend of you, Silk tree-girl?"

"That's Nell" Nemu answered, slowly lifting her hand and pointing at the young arrancar. It didn't hurt much anymore. "She's…" At the last moment she stopped herself from telling the 11th division's fukutaichou that Nell was the arrancar. The little girl wanted to "play" and Nemu knew what she meant with that. Playing with Yachiru was one of the few things that was as dangerous as gaining Nemus fathers interest. "She's my imouto-chan" she finished the sentence.

"Really?" Yachiru beamed at Nell. "I haven't seen you before. Did Scarecrow-guy build you too?"

"No" Nemu quickly interjected. No need to tell the dangerous girl where Nell really came from. "She is not from Seireitei."

Yachiru looked down at her and her eyes widened. She poked Nemu who groaned slightly. "Silk tree-girl, why are you all wet?"

"That's… difficult to explain" Nemu mumbled evasively. "Please, Yachiru-chan, I'm quite hurt. Please tell Unohana-taichou to send me a healer."

"Huh? Why? I can carry you to Braid-auntie, no problem!"

"Wait" Nell said as Yachiru prepared to lift Nemu from the ground. "Isn't Nemu-nee too heavy for you?"

"Nah, I'm strong" Yachiru replied happily. "Ken-chan trained me. Uuhh, you're slippery, Silk tree-girl. I'll have to force Featherface to wash my shihakushou (2) later." She turned her head and looked at Nell eagerly. "Do you wanna walk with us, Skull-chan?"

Nell was puzzled cause of Yachirus nickname at first, but then the young girl's grin rubbed off on her. "Okay" she said and flashed a smile.

While the two little girls walked through 12th division with Nemu on Yachirus back, Nell took the opportunity to watch Yachiru. The pink-haired girl was approximately as old as Nell and just a little taller than her – if you didn't count Nells skull mask. She had a cheerful baby face much like Nells and seemingly liked to laugh very much. And she wore…

"Yachiru-chan" Nell gasped. "Are you a shinigami too?"

"Of course" the little girl squealed. "I'm the youngest fukutaichou ever! Ken-chan was so proud of me, when I only needed 10 seconds to beat up the first guy who still treated me like a child! He even said ,Not bad, brat'!"

"Aren't there any other shinigami at your age?"

"Well, Freezy-boy is little too, but he's no fun" Yachiru pouted. "He's always working and never laughs." Then she looked at Nell and grinned again. "But now you're here, Skull-chan. We'll have much fun together!"

Nell giggled. "Otou-san Kuro said the same. Seireitei is a funny place."

"Yeah, isn't it?"

"Yachiru-chan" they suddenly heard Nemus faint voice from Yachirus back. "Please pay attention. We must turn left."

"Really?" Yachiru asked surprised. "I could have sworn that was a dead end."

"Do you know this place well, Yachiru-chan?" Nell asked.

"Of course!" the girl claimed. "I can find anything in Seireitei."

Nemu didn't dare to say something against that. "Please, Yachiru-chan" she begged. "Just trust me. If we don't find 4th division, then Nell sees more of Seireitei at least."

"That's true" Yachiru agreed. "Come on, Skull-chan. Let's turn left. By the way, what happened to your division, Silk tree-girl? Did the arrancar cause that?"

"Somehow" Nemu muttered. No matter if Nell had tried to heal her, she still felt every step Yachiru made.

"What are you talking about, Nemu-nee?" Nell asked confused. "Of course I…"

"Now look at that!" she was interrupted by Yachiru. "You were right, Silk tree-girl! That is the 4th division, Skull-chan. We'll look for Braid-auntie, she's got the best candy in Soul Society."

Nells eyes widened. "Candy? What's that?"

Yachirus jaw dropped. "You don't know candy?" she shrieked. "How can a child live without candy?"

"We don't have any candy in…"

"What's going on here?" Three heads turned to the entrance of 4th division and met the glance of Kotetsu Isane, the 4th division's fukutaichou. When the silver-haired woman saw in what state Nemu was, her glance immediately turned to Nell and became a scowl. Her hand wandered to the hilt of her zanpakatou.

"Don't" Nemu managed to say. She was nearly unconscious now. She needed to rest, badly. "It was an accident. Not Nell-chans fault."

Isane looked sceptical. "But Nemu-san…"

"Shouldn't you rather help Silk tree-girl than threatening Skull-chan?" Yachiru scolded the older woman. "Besides, Silk tree-girl is Skull-chans onee-san."

"Fuckin' right" Nell announced and nodded. "I'd never want to hurt my onee-san. It just happened."

"Alright" Isane said reluctantly. "Bring Nemu-san in. But Yachiru-chan, you stay with them and keep an eye on your friend."

"Of course" Yachiru agreed grinning. "Will you get me some candy?"

Isane sighed. "Yes, you'll be paid with candy."

"YAY!" two childish voices announced.

* * *

A few hours later Nemu was feeling a whole lot better. Isane-san had patched her up and sealed her pain away. Though she wasn't allowed to stand up right now, she felt that she would be okay tomorrow. And she had to be, 12th division probably was utter chaos right now. She needed to go back and coordinate the clearing work. But right now she just enjoyed lying in a soft 4th-division-sickbed and listening to the two little girls on the floor yack endlessly. First she had been worried that Nell would blunder out that she was an arrancar, but she had underestimated Yachiru. The little fukutaichou was delighted that she was now able to talk to someone who was as childish as she was, and so she had been talking for hours about her adventures in Seireitei with "Ken-chan, Baldy and Featherface". And Nell-chan was eager to learn more about her new home, so she listened to all of these stories and amused both Nemu and Yachiru with her R-rated comments. Nemu was hurt and 12th division was a mess, but still life was… good.

Then she suddenly felt it. An angry, all-covering, overwhelming energy that flared up and made the two girls shut up immediately. A reiratsu that was searching for someone… and telling everyone better not to be that someone. Nemu heard Isane talking to the approaching human disaster outside the door, but without success. Oh no, please…

The door was pushed open and Soul Society's demon entered the sickroom. Nemu had never seen Zaraki Kenpachi that enraged. She had seen him angry more often than she could count, but this time the room was downright drenched with his determination to cut his enemy. His nameless zanpakatou was in his hand, screaming for death.

"Ken-chan?" Yachiru asked startled. She hadn't seen her foster-father that enraged in years. "What's wrong?"

Zaraki glanced at her and for a second his reiratsu decreased a little. But when he realized who was sitting right next to his ward, he clenched his teeth. His reiratsu increased tenfold and the earth started shaking.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM YACHIRU, YOU LITTLE FREAK!" he roared.

Nell shrieked out loud and ran to Nemu who was sitting up with some difficulty. Nemu put her arms around her. The little arrancar was scared to death.

"Zaraki-taichou!" Nemu yelled with all the strength left in her body and glared at the giant in front of her. "What is the meaning of this?"

Zaraki breathed noisily. "I don't care if that little monster destroys your division" he growled, not taking his eyes off Nell. The little girl whimpered. "But anyone who endangers Yachiru DIES!" With that he lifted his zanpakatou and Nell shrieked in fear. Nemu pressed her tighter to herself. This girl was the only person that had ever helped her. If it had to be, Nemu would die together with her – even if she was barely able to stand upright.

Then suddenly she felt a strange energy rising. Nell began to glow in a bright red light, and as Zarakis zanpakatou was about to hit them, a Cero hit him in the midriff and hurled the huge man against the opposite wall. For a second everyone was stunned, but one Cero wasn't enough to stop Zaraki Kenpachi. The 11th division's taichou got up and walked towards his prey again, bloodlust in his eyes. Then suddenly two small arms embraced his neck.

"Ken-chan, are you nuts?" Yachiru yelled angrily as she tried to stop the raging giant. "Why do you wanna hurt Skull-chan?"

Much to Nemus relief, Zaraki stopped and turned his head to glare at Yachiru. "The hell, brat" he snarled. "Don'tcha know what this kid is?"

"She's my friend!" Yachiru hissed and glared back. "I won't let you hurt her!"

"Your FRIEND?" Zaraki yelled. "She's an ARRANCAR, you baka!"

That revelation shocked Yachiru, but before she could reply anything, a stern, female voice interrupted the father/daughter-talk.

"_Zaraki-taichou!"_

The voice wasn't loud, it didn't even sound very angry, but somehow everyone became silent and turned his head. Nemu had never seen Unohana-taichou angry, and if she thought about it, the female taichou didn't seem to be really tense right now either. But there was steel in her voice and her gaze was more intense than any Nemu had ever seen.

"Zaraki-taichou" the 4th division's taichou repeated "would you please tell me why you entered a sickroom and tried to hurt one of my patients?"

Even Zaraki seemed to be surprised. But he wasn't someone to simply give in. He growled. "The hell, woman! And why did you leave Yachiru alone with an arrancar? An arrancar who destroyed half of the 12th division?"

"Kurotsuchi-fukutaichou assured me that it was an accident" Unohana answered icily. "And I'm willing to believe her. And now answer my question, Zaraki-taichou: Why did you try to hurt my patient and her guest?"

"I was just trying to save Yachiru" Zaraki growled, but his voice didn't sound very convincing anymore. "What do you think I should have done? Suddenly 12th division is blown to pieces and then I find out Yachiru's missing. And then someone tells me she's with this arrancar kid Ichigo brought here."

"Do you really think I would allow ANYONE to hurt anyone else inside of my division, Zaraki-taichou?" Unohana asked, but her voice sounded gentler this time, soothing. "Your fukutaichou has never been in danger since the moment she walked into my division. And would you please sheath your zanpakatou now?"

"Silly Ken-chan" Yachiru added and slapped him upside the head lightly. "Did you really think someone like Skull-chan could hurt me?"

"She's an arrancar, brat" Zaraki grumbled. "Sides, look what she did to ME!" He pointed at several bruises on his stomach.

"Ahh, that's true" Unohana stepped in. "These bruises should be treated immediately. You come with me, Zaraki-taichou. No arguments."

"What…?" Zaraki uttered when Unohana seized his hand. "Damn, woman! That isn't even worth thinking about! What if that arrancar tries to hurt Yachiru when we're gone?"

"She has been alone in a room with Kusajishi-fukutaichou for hours, and nothing has happened" Unohana told him patiently. "So why should she hurt her now? Now come with me, Zaraki-taichou!"

"Just go with her, Ken-chan" Yachiru agreed and jumped off of his back. "I'll meet you in a few minutes."

"Wha…? Hey, you definitely won't stay here with this…"

Yachiru pushed the tall man out of the room with Unohanas help. "I'll be _fine, _Ken-chan, I just wanna _talk_ to her for a minute. So just _go _with Braid-auntie now, okay?" She quickly closed the door before he could answer. Then she turned around and looked at Nell.

"So… you really are an arrancar?"

Nell nodded. She wasn't able to talk right now.

"And you really blew up the 12th division?"

Nell nodded again. Nemu wanted to argue again that it was an accident, but suddenly Yachiru started to grin, shunpo-ed in front of them, took Nells small hands and skipped excitedly.

"I wanna see" she exclaimed. "You have to show me tomorrow when I visit you!"

Suddenly they could hear some noises in the next room, but a sharp "Zaraki-taichou!" ended them.

"But I don't know how I did it" Nell tried to object. "I…"

"I'm so glad you came to Seireitei" Yachiru cheered. "Now I won't be bored anymore! Let's meet tomorrow and you show me what you can do, okay? Pleeeeeeeease?"

Nell was still a little overwhelmed, but Yachirus joyousness seemed to be contagious. She looked at Nemu who was just lying down again. "Nemu-nee?"

Nemu smiled at her weakly. "Yachiru wants to be your friend, Nell-chan" she said. "Do _you _want to be her friend too?"

Nell looked at Yachiru again. She began to smile. "Okay, let's meet tomorrow, Yachiru-chan" she said.

"YAY!" Yachiru shouted out. "I must go and tell Baldy and Featherface about you immediately. See you tomorrow, Skull-chan!"

"LIKE HELL YOU…" they heard Zarakis voice through the wall, but it was interrupted by Unohanas: "Zaraki-taichou, _sit down! _Do you want me to get angry?"

Meanwhile Yachiru had left the room and Nemu had finally fallen asleep from exhaustion. Nell rubbed her head. Soul Society was a really crazy place. It nearly felt like home.

"Damn, now will ya TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF ME, WOMAN?"

"I _told _you that no one leaves my division injured, Zaraki-taichou! And now _sit down_, or do you want me to sedate you?"

That caused Nell to grin. Yep, just like home_  
_

* * *

_(1) I read somewhere that "Nemu" is a homonym for "Silk tree". Well, I guess it's better than being called "Big boobies" – or is it?_

_(2) Shinigami robe_

_I don't know, but the charas seem to be a little OOC, Nemu with so many emotions, Unohana threatening people – is it bad?_


	5. Nells new powers

**An arrancar-****girl in Seireitei**

_Sorry, no Nell-Yachiru-chapter this time. But it should be worth reading nonetheless, especially if you, like Insane Immortal Dragon Goddess, like Unohanas evil side (just one little scene, she's no Aizen). And Nell is asking weird questions. Have fun._

_I don't own anything Bleach-related._

* * *

_Nells new powers_

„I think you are well enough to at least make it home to 12th division" Unohana admitted, although with a slightly disapproving voice. "But you know that I would rather like to keep you here for at least another day, Kurotsuchi-fukutaichou."

Nemu nodded and stood up. "I know, Unohana-taichou. But while my father is… indisposed, I have to supervise the repair works at 12th division." The female taichou didn't try to persuade her otherwise. She knew fully well what her father would do to Nemu when he found out that she had stayed at 4th division in his absence.

"Very well" Unohana just said. "But if you don't mind I would like to take a look at Nell-chan. Especially after you told me that she was the cause of this… accident in 12th division."

Nemu would have liked to get out here quickly, but she understood that it was important to test the little arrancar for after-effects as soon as possible, and Mayuri-sama wouldn't be able to do this for one or two more days. She had absorbed many different kinds of energy, maybe even the life of the kid was in danger. "Of course, taichou."

"Good." Unohana smiled and looked at Nell. When she had come into the room, the little arrancar had been restless. Probably she wanted to see her new friend Yachiru again as soon as possible. But while she had been checking Nemu, the little girl had eyed her curiously. She wondered why. "Would you please sit down, Nell-chan?" she asked. "It won't take very long. Do you want something to eat or drink?"

The little girl nodded eagerly. "Candy!" she exclaimed with a big grin on her face.

Unohana hid her chuckle behind her hand. It was really amazing how much this tiny arrancar resembled Kusajishi-fukutaichou. She was glad that the two girls still liked each other. She knew that the shinigami had to study Nell cause of her powers, but as a healer she believed that it was much easier to deal with a patient who liked the one who treated him. That was something Kurotsuchi-taichou would never understand, and because of that it was a good thing that Nell had already found friends elsewhere. She hadn't given up her hope to convince Yamamoto-soutaichou of transferring the girl to 4th division.

"Isane!" she addressed her fukutaichou who had been waiting outside of the room. The silver-haired woman still wasn't convinced that Nell was no danger for her taichou… especially after what the girl had done to Zaraki-taichou yesterday. "Would you please bring some tea for me and Kurotsuchi-fukutaichou and some candy for Nell-chan?"

"But Unohana-taichou…" her fukutaichou started, but she quickly shut her mouth after the older woman had thrown her _the _glance. No one in Seireitei wanted to be the target of _the _glance. She turned and ran.

As Unohana turned to Nell, she found that the arrancar was eying her thoughtfully again. "Why are you looking at me like that, Nell-chan?" she demanded to know, yet still smiling.

"You are strange, ba-san Uno!" Nell stated, now looking very serious. "How did you suddenly bunch your shiny thing?"

"My shiny… do you mean my reiatsu?" Unohanas smile vanished and she opened her eyes to look at the little girl in front of her with clear, deep eyes. Not many people in Seireitei knew how her reiatsu looked like. Normally the reiatsu of a strong warrior, usually a taichou or a talented fukutaichou, became visible in a serious fight. Only then you could see the colour of the reiatsu. So for example Kuchiki-taichous reiatsu was pink like his Bankai, Zaraki-taichous was bright yellow and Kurosaki Ichigos sapphire blue. Her own reiatsu was of a lively, verdant colour, like a meadow. But she hadn't shown her reiatsu openly for a very long time. So how did this girl know about it?

"Hu-huh" Nell made and nodded. "Normally everything just feels more alive when you're here, ba-san Uno. But when you talked to your friend before, all of this… rei-a-tsu gathered around you and you turned green-ish for a moment." She put her finger to her lips. "I felt a little cold when you took away your reiatsu-thing from me. Was that the reason why your friend was so scared?"

Unohana was impressed. No one had ever figured out that it wasn't the strength of her gathering reiatsu, that made people feeling uneasy around her – like some 11th-division-members knew all too well – but on the contrary the fact, that she withdrew a comforting energy that everyone was used to feel, since it was around her all the time, just barely noticeable. But how…

"Why do you know that, Nell-chan?" she asked warily. "Can you see my reiatsu cause you are an arrancar?"

"No, I don't think so" Nell answered puzzled. It seemed that she hadn't thought about this power before. "I've never seen such things before, neither at home nor in Ichigos world. Am I sick, ba-san?" Now she looked a bit frightened.

"This is no illness, Nell-chan" Unohana assured her. "But it is still strange. Could this have been caused by the accident in 12th division, Kurotsuchi-fukutaichou?"

"Maybe" Nemu admitted. "The storeroom Nell hid in was filled with Hollow masks, Shinigami and Quincy artefacts. It could be a form of an arrancars Pesquisa (1), but heightened senses could be a sign of Quincy powers too." She thought back at the time when she had met Uryuu Ishida, the last Quincy. She knew from the data Mayuri-sama had collected about this human, that his spiritual sense was incredibly sharpened. She didn't know if this was common for a Quincy, but it was certainly something that made him… different. Like her…

She blinked. Where did these thoughts come from? Fortunately no one seemed to have noticed since Unohana-taichou was still focused on Nell-chan.

"Have you been able to shoot Ceros before yesterday, Nell-chan?" Unohana asked her little patient.

"Nope" Nell denied. She looked sad. "I wasn't even able to use a freakin' feeble Bala (2) or Gonzui (3). Everyone said there'd rather be a shinigami-invasion in Hueco Mundo than me being strong enough to go into the human world and have fun there." Nemus eyes widened slightly. Fun? Then Nells face brightened. "Does that mean that I can use it now that Ichigo and his friends slaughtered through Las Noches?"

"I don't think it's that easy, Nell-chan" Unohana replied slightly smiling again. "May I touch you now? I want to see if you are still alright after your… sneeze." Nell nodded and Unohana put her hand onto the little arrancars chest. It began to glow green again which caused the girl to giggle. "It's like we thought" Unohana announced after a minute and removed her hand. "There are still energy traces from the artefacts in 12th division inside your body, Nell-chan. Not many, so I think they'll vanish in time, but until then you should be very careful with your emotions."

"You mean like yesterday when I was scared of the big mean maniac?"

Unohana smiled again. "You shouldn't call Zaraki-taichou that way, Nell-chan" she advised. "After all he is Yachiru-chans father."

"But why was he so angry at me?

"He was just worried about Yachiru, Nell-chan" Unohana explained with a soothing voice. "He doesn't know you and he won't let anyone or anything hurt Yachiru. He is not a bad man."

Nemu was tempted to openly disagree, but she decided to say nothing. It wasn't wise to argue with Unohana-taichou, like they had seen yesterday at the example of Zaraki-taichou. But she would warn Nell-chan later that the 11th division's taichou was still very dangerous for her.

Nell looked at Unohana and then she nodded slowly. "Did I hurt him yesterday?" she asked timidly. "Will he forbid Yachiru to meet me again?"

This made even Nemu smile. "Even if he did, Yachiru-chan wouldn't listen to him, Nell-chan" she assured the little girl. "She likes you and she usually does what she wants."

Unohana nodded, smiling too. "Besides, Zaraki-taichou is very tough. It was hardly necessary to treat him yesterday."

"Oh? Why did you do it then, ba-san Uno?" Nell asked somewhat perplexed. "Or did you two just fuck?"

This question caused quite some reaction. Unohanas smile froze on her lips. Nemus eyes flew open. She gasped, jumped on her feet and managed to bring out a hissed _"Imouto-chan!". _Outside the door they could hear breaking cups and Isanes shocked whimper. For a few seconds no one said anything, then Unohana regained her composure.

"Why… would you think that, Nell-chan?" she asked. It was the very first time, thought Nemu, that her voice sounded a little bit shaky.

"Well, cause you two were in a room alone and he made some strange noises. Pesshe said once, when a man and a woman are in a room alone and they make strange noises, then they are probably fucking each other, and I shouldn't attack them then. That would be bad manners, he said."

"Ah" Unohana aspirated. She was still a bit shocked by Nells question, but at least she was able to answer, other than the pale Nemu and the probably numb Isane. "Well… no, we did not… have sex, Nell-chan. Zaraki-taichou was just uncomfortable with me healing him. He doesn't like being exposed to powers he doesn't understand." She coughed and stood up. "I guess we should stop talking now. Kurotsuchi-fukutaichou, didn't you say that you have to return to your division?"

Nemu blinked. "Wha…? Oh, yes, I really should. Come on, Nell-chan, we have to go now."

"What? But what about my candy?"

"Another time, imouto-chan" Nemu said firmly, took Nells hand and bowed her head to Unohana hastily. "Thank you, Unohana-taichou. I'll let you know when something happens to Nell."

"Please do that" Unohana agreed. She even managed to flash Nell a smile, which was quite impressive in Nemus opinion. "Good-bye, Nell-chan. Have fun with Yachiru-chan."

"So we're finally visiting Yachiru-chan? YAY!" Nell bounced. "Let's go, Nemu-nee! Bye-bye, ba-san Uno!"

A second later the two were gone. Unohana took a deep breath. No one had managed to knock her out of her stride in a long time. Well, not even the Bounto had blown up that much 12th division either. AND Nell had nearly knocked out Zaraki-taichou. Unohana wondered what this kid would do next. Make Hitsugaya-taichou laugh? Become adopted by Kuchiki-taichou? Then she looked at the still gaping Isane.

"I guess you should remove the shards from the floor, Isane" she mildly chided her fukutaichou. "Someone could get hurt."

That brought the silver-haired woman down to Seireitei again. "Oh… yes, of course, taichou" she muttered quickly and bent down. Unohana briefly struggled with her conscience, but then she decided that after Nells question she deserved some fun too.

"You seem to be a little fazed, Isane" she remarked as she went out of the room. "Don't you think that I and Kenpachi-kun would be a cute couple?"

She chuckled as Isane froze in her tracks again.

* * *

"Nell-chan" Nemu addressed the little girl as they left the 4th division. "I really must do certain things in 12th division now. You have to visit Yachiru-chan alone."

"Alone?" Fear was shining out of Nells big eyes. "But the big scary maniac will be with her, Nemu-nee! I can't go there alone!"

Nemu grimaced slightly. "Nell-chan, Unohana-taichou told you not to call Zaraki-taichou that way. And he won't hurt you. Not with Yachiru-chan present."

"But…"

"Hey!"

They turned their heads. In less than a second Nells frightened face changed into a happy one as she recognized Renji. The 6th division's fukutaichou didn't seem to know whether he should be relieved or angry.

"Renji-nii!" she exclaimed. "Are you going to visit us? Is Ichigo here too?"

"Nah" Renji answered curtly. "I just heard that you blew up 12th division and I wanted to make sure that you are still in one piece. Are you crazy, Nell? Why did you do that?"

"It was an accident, Abarai-kun" Nemu interjected. She put an arm on Nells shoulder. "Nell-chan didn't do anything wrong."

"Well, tell that you your father" Renji replied. "I bet he won't think about it that way. Still, it's good you weren't hurt, Kurotsuchi-san."

"Actually, I was" Nemu admitted. "Quite badly. But Nell-chan healed me."

"Really?" Renji asked. He lifted an eyebrow and looked at Nell a little disgusted. "Did you do this drool-thing again?"

"Hai" Nell answered and beamed at Nemu. "I had to save Nemu-nee!"

"Nee?" Renji shot Nemu an astonished look. _That doesn't sound like you at all, _it said.

"Yes" she replied. "Since Mayuri-sama adopted Nell-chan, she decided that we are now sisters, Abarai-kun."

Renji sighed. "Alright, alright. But what do you think your father will do to her now, Kurotsuchi-san? When Ichigo returns, I definitely don't want to be the one to tell him that…"

"That's fine for the moment" Nemu quickly interrupted him. "Mayuri-sama is… busy right now." She looked at Nell for a moment. "Abarai-kun, could you do me a favour, please?"

He cocked his head. "What favour?" he demanded to know warily.

"Nell wants to go to 11th division, someone is waiting for her there. But right now I have to go back to 12th division and help there, so I've got no time. Could you please…?"

"11th division?" Renji repeated. His eyes widened. "Don't tell me…"

"Please, Renji-nii" Nell pleaded with teary eyes. "I promised Yachiru-chan to visit her today. Pleeeeeease?"

"Yachiru?" Despite all the worst-case-scenarios that went through his head, Renji had to smile. He patted Nell on the skull. "You're really just like Ichigo, you know? You come here, wreck a lot of stuff and find new friends while doing that. Alright, I'll escort you to 11th division."

"Thanks, Renji-nii!" Nell exulted and hugged the shinigami's feet. "I was really scared when Nemu-nee said that I had to go alone. You know, cause I hurt Yachiru-chans daddy yesterday…"

Renjis eyes widened. "You did WHAT?"

"Thank you for your help, Abarai-kun" Nemu said out loud and bowed slightly. "I will go now. I'll come and pick you up in a few hours, imouto-chan."

"Bye, Nemu-nee!"

Renji was rather overwhelmed, otherwise he would surely have told Nemu to stop before she vanished. He blinked and looked at the grinning little girl at his feet. Then he groaned.

"What have I gotten myself into now?_  
_

* * *

_(1) __The arrancar power to sense spirit pressure_

_(2) The technique Yammy used against Urahara – weaker than a Cero, but faster_

_(3) The soul-suck-technique Yammy used when he visited earth for the first time_

_Well, another one finished. How was it?_


	6. A matter of trust

**An arrancar-****girl in Seireitei**

_Darkangel1910: Ken-chan should be more afraid of Unohana than of two kids in my opinion ;)_

_Ah, yes, about Nells vocabulary… it's cause I really don't know how she'll turn out. At the beginning her language was VERY dirty for a child (masochist, throat penis…), but in the last chapters there was no comedy, so she wasn't that much involved. I guess I'll stay at the current level, unless you tell me that it's too dirty._

_Nothing of Bleach is mine._

* * *

_A matter of trust_

„Let me get this straight" Renji repeated what he had just heard. He still couldn't believe half of it. "First you inhale a bunch of different energies, than you blow up 12th division, after that you cover Kurotsuchi-fukutaichou in your drool –"

"But she was hurt" Nell interrupted, walking next to him and holding his hand. Renji did feel more than slightly uncomfortable, walking around like she was his daughter. He was just glad that Rukia couldn't see him. "I was just healing her!"

" – whatever. Okay, after you get to 4th division you shoot a Cero at Zaraki-taichou –"

"But he was frickin' scary!"

" – yeah, I bet he was. And finally you ask _Unohana-taichou_, if she fu…" Renji became silent and looked around nervously. There were things in this world nobody should know. Hell, he would be more comfortable himself if he hadn't been told. When he spoke again his voice was strained: "… if she made love to _Zaraki-taichou_?"

"Nah, I asked her if she fucked him."

Renji looked around frantically. Fortunately, every member of 11th division was at the training grounds right now. They'd have definitely been scarred for life. Much like himself.

"Nell, you DON'T say such things out loud!" he told the little girl who looked at him blinking. She didn't seem to have a clue why he was so upset. If it was possible, he'd have a word with Pesshe right now concerning Nells education. He was quite tempted to go back to Hueco Mundo. It couldn't be more dangerous than facing Zaraki-taichous wrath if he heard about this question… "And ESPECIALLY not with these words!"

"No?" the little arrancar asked puzzled. "How should I have asked ba-san Uno then?"

Renji rubbed his head. Remember never to have kids, he reminded himself. "This is a very private issue, Nell" he tried to explain. "It isn't something you ask people you barely know. Don't do it anymore, okay?" He sighed when Nell nodded. "You really made a lasting impression on Seireitei on your first day."

"Oh? Is that a good thing, Renji-nii?"

"Let's just try to find Yachiru" he evaded the question. "We are late anyway."

"That's right" Nell agreed a little gloomy. "Are you sure the big… her daddy will let her go?"

"Quite sure" Renji replied while remembering his former fukutaichou from his time in 11th division. "Yachiru nearly always gets what she wants. So, they should be in here…"

Renji opened a wooden door and looked into the building. It was biggest training room in the division, so he figured that Zaraki-taichou would be here, Yachiru-chan on his back as usual, but there were only a few 11th division members looking at him and Nell. Wide-eyed. Renji cursed slightly.

"Where's Zaraki-taichou?" he asked with strong voice. "Or Kusajishi-fukutaichou? Here's a visitor for them."

"Taichou will inspect us in a few minutes, Abarai-fukutaichou" a tall muscled guy answered deferentially, but he was eyeing Nell the whole time, which somehow ruined the effect. Renji narrowed his eyes. "He inspects every training group for a few minutes."

"I know that" Renji responded coldly. "I was trained in 11th division." He looked down at Nell. The little girl was trying to hide behind him. No wonder with all the hostile glares fixed on her. "Well, then we'll just wait for them here. Don't let us bother you, continue your training."

"With all due respects, Abarai-fukutaichou, I don't think that is a good idea."

Renji had already made a step into the building. Now he stopped and turned his head back to the guy he had talked to. The man seemed to be a little uncomfortable, but he was still glaring at Nell. Renji slightly gritted his teeth.

"And why is that?" he demanded to know. "Are you afraid of a little girl?"

The big guy turned his view to Renji and for a moment his face looked angry. Then he pulled himself together and answered: "We saw what happened to 12th division, fukutaichou. But that's not the point. This thing shouldn't even be in Seireitei."

"I'm not a thing!" Nell protested weakly. Renji put his hand onto her skull-mask. Truth be told, Renji had been against Urahara-sans decision to bring Nell to Seireitei too. But this guy was ticking him off.

"Damn right _she_ isn't" he affirmed. "The taichou decided to let her stay in Seireitei. Do you want to question them?"

"Of course not" the guy said hastily. "But the taichou decided that she should stay in 12th division and look what has happened. It was crazy to even let her out of Hueco Mundo."

Renji growled slightly. "It was Kurosaki Ichigo who decided to take her with us" he informed the guy. "And from what I heard she had plenty of chances to finish him off in Hueco Mundo, but not only she didn't do that, she even tried to help him!"

"Kurosaki Ichigo is a ryoka" the man replied and shot another dark look at Nell. "He doesn't know Seireitei. AND he attacked us! Only someone as crazy as him can trust an arrancar."

Renji narrowed his eyes again. "AND he helped Soul Society many times! AND he is my friend! AND last but not least I heard that Nell has already made friends with YOUR fukutaichou! You just managed to offend Ichigo, me AND Kusajishi-fukutaichou, buddy! Not bad."

The big guy paled visibly, but before he could say something Nell re-emerged from Renjis shadow and pointed a finger at him accusingly. She was quavering and Renji wasn't sure if she did cause of fear or cause of fury. Maybe both.

"Don't say anything bad about Ichigo or Yachiru-chan!" she threated. "They are my friends!"

The man was obviously intimidated by Renjis speech, but he was too proud to get threatened by a little kid (aside from his fukutaichou), let alone an arrancar. He glared at her.

"Kusajishi-fukutaichou is still a kid" he snarled. "She quite… susceptible. You are an arrancar, one of our enemies. You can't be trusted."

"You're so MEAN!" Nell cried, her finger still pointing at him. "Ichigo and Renji-nii and Nemu-nee and ba-san Uno are grown-ups and they all are nice to me! And Yachiru-chan knows who I am and still wants to be my friend!"

She paused a short moment to swallow. There were tears in her burning eyes. Renji frowned. He wasn't quite sure if it was real, but they really seemed to burn. It wasn't an arrancars reiatsu, but there was something gathering around Nell. He laid his hand onto the hilt of his zanpakatou. Her reiatsu wasn't dangerous right now, so he wouldn't intervene. This guy deserved a lecture.

"Are you even allowed to say such things about her?" Nell continued. "If I had said something like that about an Espada, they'd have ripped me to shreds! Ichigo and Yachiru are my best friends and you are just a big, mean… LAWYER!"

With the last word her reiatsu suddenly exploded. Literally. Renji was too surprised to move immediately, so he was too late to stop the shining blue energy arrow that shot out of Nells fingertip, pierced the man's shoulder and broke through the wooden wall. He was even too late to catch the guy before he fell down hard. He was too busy staring at Nell. A Quincy arrow! Was that what Nell had been talking about? The different reiatsu she had absorbed in 12th division? So that's why he hadn't felt her reiatsu rising very much, Quincy got their energy from the outside world. Still, it had been fast… The girl seemed to be at least as shocked as he was. She was staring at her fingertip like it was a weapon of mass destruction (which was quite possible right now).

In the next moment the doors next to the arrow hole flew open and revealed the two persons Renji had originally wanted to visit and right now didn't want to see: Kenpachi Zaraki, and on his shoulder the grinning Yachiru Kusajishi. Renji swallowed. What would the 11th-division-taichou do? Nell had wounded one of his men. But right now his former taichou was staring at the little girl in disbelief.

"Lawyer?" Zaraki suddenly asked. His voice didn't really sound amused, but it wasn't far from that. "Did you just call him… lawyer?"

"Huh?" Nell made, only now realizing that Yachirus father had entered the room. "Uhh… sorry?"

"Skip that" Zaraki said impatiently. "Did you call this guy 'lawyer'"?

"Uhh… yes" Nell replied shakily. "Dondo Chakker said that lawyers are people who say things that aren't true."

Yachiru giggled and Zaraki snorted. "Che" he made. "Not even completely wrong." Then he looked down at the member of his division who was trying to stop the blood and groaning right now. He looked slightly disgusted. "And you stand up! She merely pierced your shoulder, so buzz off! You can lie down in 4th division!"

"Taichou" another man said cautiously. "This arrancar attacked him."

"You think I'm blind?" Zaraki asked and glared at him. The man flinched. "That's no excuse! In a few months we'll be fighting the real bad guys and you're afraid of a KID? I guess I'll have to tell Ikkaku to intensify the training if you're still that weak!"

"But taichou…" the man on the floor uttered, but was silenced when Zaraki glared at him again.

"You still here?" the 11th division's taichou asked. "You shoulda rather hurry or you'll bleed to death! Sides… I heard what you and the kid were talkin' about." He bowed down. The man on the floor winced. "Who do you think you are, you shrimp? The arrancar brat's got a point, who gave you permission to criticise a superior officer?"

"Yeah, he said I'm susceptible, Ken-chan" Yachiru agreed. "Teach him some manners!"

"Shuttup, brat, you ARE susceptible! But no one but me is allowed to say such things about the fukutaichou, DID YOU GET ME!?"

"Hai!" everyone in the room but the two females shouted. Even Renji caught himself doing so. Yachiru giggled again, not in the least mad at her Ken-chan, she was rather proud that he was defending her. Zaraki growled satisfied and straightened himself.

"Fine. Then scram already, or I'll change my mind and decide that Yachiru earns a little talk with you."

The man paled even more. With a little help from his comrades he was able to get up and leave the training room quite fast. After that Zaraki looked around. "What?" he roared. "Is this a vacation or what? Will ya continue training now ya slackers?" Immediately the men lifted their zanpakatou again. He looked at Nell and Renji. "And you come wit' me. We'll talk outside." Then he left the building. When Nell and Renji followed him, they found him glaring at them. Yachiru grinned at Nell, but said nothing.

"Why the hell did you attack one of my men?" the taichou asked Nell all of a sudden. The girl was a little taken aback and hid behind Renji again. He wished she wouldn't have done that.

"I believe this was an accident, Zaraki-taichou" Renji replied. He grimaced. "Again. I don't think she wanted to shoot…"

"Shuttup" Zaraki said and Renji became silent at once. The taichou was still looking at Nell. Then he addressed her: "If you ever attack one of my men again, accident or not, I'll kill you. Is that clear?"

Nell couldn't say anything, so she just nodded. She pressed herself harder against Renjis legs. Zaraki continued to glare at her for a few seconds, then his gaze suddenly became softer and his lips changed into a grin.

"Still, if you hadn't shot him with this weird arrow of yours, I'd have sent him to 4th division for sure. Asshole, talking about Yachiru disparagingly!"

"Yay! I'll spar with Asshole-san when he gets back from 4th division" Yachiru exclaimed happily. "May I, Ken-chan?"

"Sure" he agreed. "Just don't send him back immediately. Ya know, Unohana doesn't like that."

"Hai" Yachiru said. Then she patted him on the head. "You see, Ken-chan? Skull-chan is a real friend. She even fought for me. I was right!"

"Whatever" he growled. He looked at Nell warningly, but it wasn't as scary as before. "You ever make Yachiru cry and you'll regret it, got that? But for now… you two can go play. Just try not to wreck too much stuff."

"YAY! You're the best, Ken-chan!" Yachiru squealed and briefly hugged her father's neck, before she jumped off of his shoulder and landed in front of Nell. She grinned. "Hi Skull-chan! Too bad I couldn't see your arrow-thingy, Ken-chan was in the way. You have to show me again."

"Of… course" Nell muttered, looking at Zaraki again. But when the taichou didn't react, she became bolder and smiled. She let go of Renjis legs. "I'm glad we are allowed to play, Yachiru-chan. I really want to be your friend."

"I knew from the start that I could trust you" Yachiru claimed smiling. "It was just Ken-chan being pigheaded."

Zaraki snorted and turned his head to Renji. "Abarai, you take care of them. If something happens to Yachiru… no, you don't want anything happen to her."

"What?" Renji started. "But taichou…"

"Tattoo-kun as babysitter?" Yachiru pouted. "You're no fun, Ken-chan."

Zaraki was rather unfazed. "If you stay here then you won't need him, brat. Your choice."

"Maaah" Yachiru sighed. But when she turned her head to Nell she was smiling again. "Can you run really fast, Skull-chan?"

Now Nell was beaming too. "Sure" she affirmed. "I learned Sonido while playing tag with Pesshe, Dondo Chakker and Bawabawa in Hueco Mundo. I'm really waaaay fast!"

"Good!" Yachiru giggled. "Try to catch us, Tattoo-kun!"

Yachiru vanished. A second later Nell was gone too. Renji allowed himself a curse before he took up the chase and shun-poed after them. Zaraki, now left alone, waited a few seconds before he began to grin broadly.

"First 12th division… then she hurls me away with a Cero… and now she's even got non-hollow powers…" He looked at the space where the two girls had been standing. "This lil' arrancar missy may even become interesting…_"  
_

* * *

_For all who want to see Nell duelling Zaraki… don't hold your breath. Yachiru would hurt him._

_SPOILER And for those who wanna know… the next chapter will take place in sixth division. /SPOILER_


	7. Children always speak the truth

**An arrancar-****girl in Seireitei**

_Sorry for the long break, but I had to finish some things for university and there was this AMV-contest and… enough with the apologies, here is the next chapter. __As promised it is about 6__th__ division, mainly Byakuya of course. I guess it's not the funniest of all chapters, but tell me what you think._

_desy and ichimarugin: thanks for the writing style comments. I'll try to continue that way._

_I don't own anything Bleach-y._

* * *

_Children always speak the truth_

„Master! Master!"

Byakuya turned his head. It was one of House Kuchikis minor servants, running like hell. Not a good sign. The servant stopped in front of him, literally fell onto his knees and attempted to say something, failing miserably cause of his lack of breath. Byakuya watched the man outwardly calm. All members of the House of Kuchiki, from the nobles to the servants, had a distinction of being calm and collected every time. Whatever made this man run through the house bawling at the top of his voice, it certainly wasn't something common.

"What is it?" he asked. "What is the reason for you startling the whole house? Is Seireitei under attack?"

"No… no, not Seireitei…" the servant managed to say. He looked quite frightened. „Master… House Kuchiki has… been infiltrated."

Byakuya raised an eyebrow. His hand wandered to the hilt of his zanpakatou unconsciously. „By whom?"

„Master Byakuya!" Another servant ran through the hallway and collapsed in front of 6th division's taichou. "It is terrible! They have already crossed the garden!"

Byakuya closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Part of his legendary reputation in Seireitei was based on his calm behaviour. Most teachers in the Shinigami Academy adduced him as an instance of self control and discipline. It wouldn't look good if he shouted at his own servants. But when he asked them again, his voice was a little strained.

"_Who?"_

The first servant looked up to him fearfully. "Ku-Kusajishi-fukutaichou."

Byakuya blinked. „How is that possible?" he demanded to know. "After her last… visit I ordered you to equip the whole garden, every road, every tree and even the ponds with all sorts of candy. Didn't you obey my order?" His glance made the two servants shudder.

"N-no, Lord Byakuya" the second one answered quickly. "Of course we did. But it wasn't enough, cause this time… Kusajishi-fukutaichou had help."

"She had _help?_"

"BYAKUSHIIIIIIIII!"

A sudden human-shaped whirlwind raced through the hallway, jumped onto the back of the first servant – whose face met the floor in a rather unpleasant way – and landed on Byakuyas chest. Or better intended to land, because the black-haired man shunpoed aside in the last moment and the pink hurricane crash-landed on the floor.

"Ooooh, Byakushi" Yachiru whined. Which was rather scary, because there was a rather maniacal grin plastered on her face when she turned around. If Seireitei had known drugs, Byakuya would have assumed that she was completely stoned. "Why didn't you catch me?"

"Kusajishi-fukutaichou" Byakuya said with a voice as warm as an iceberg. "Why are you here in my house?"

The scary grin on her face widened. "I wanted to visit my favourite taichou – aside of Ken-chan of course. Didn't you miss me?"

"Not really" Byakuya answered. „Some of the servants still have nightmares from your last visit."

Yachiru pouted. "Bah, they're spineless jellyfish! You should have stronger guys in your house, Byakushi."

"Well, I heard that there are many 11th division members that are scared of you too."

"True, but Ken-chan says that they're worthless anyway." This sentence really made her grin look scary. Then Yachiru put her finger on her lips and looked up. "That's strange, I somehow forgot why I'm actually here. Someone lost a whole lot of sweets outside, and they were so tasty I can't think of anything else anymore."

Byakuya closed his eyes and counted to three. This afternoon was straining his nerves. "I was told that you aren't alone, Kusajishi-fukutaichou. Who…"

"THAT'S RIGHT!" Yachiru yelled happily. „I brought along a friend who wants to meet you too!" She looked around a little confused. "Where is she? I must have lost her in this big house. Oops." She flashed the black-haired taichou a toothy grin, which was repelled by his stern face. She wasn't bothered. "SKULL-CHAN!" she yelled out loud. „WHERE – ARE – YOU?"

There was one blissful moment of silence before a human missile tore through the thin walls next to Yachiru and knocked the pink-haired girl over. When the two small bodies came to a dead stop, Byakuya recognized the young arrancar girl Kurosaki Ichigo had brought to Seireitei. His face darkened – even more. He had known from the start that nothing coming from this boy could be a good thing.

The girls were giggling. "Found you!" Nell exclaimed cheerfully. „Why didn't you tell me this house was so big? I asked some guys I ran over about you, but they all ran away screaming bloody murder!"

"Really? That's funny!" Yachiru replied not any less loud. It didn't seem to bother her that she was currently pinned down by the young arrancar, she was still smiling. "They do the same thing every time _I_ visit Bya-chan!"

Byakuya threw the two still kneeling servants a meaningful glance and the two lowered their heads in shame.

"Bya-who?" Nell looked around, but since the three grownups were standing – and kneeling – behind her and Yachiru, she didn't see anyone. "Eh? Where is he? We still have to tell him that someone lost so many sweets in his garden."

Yachiru giggled. "He's right behind you, Skull-chan. And could you please stand up? You're getting a little heavy."

"Oh yeah, sure." Nell rolled to the side and hopped to her feet. She looked up to Byakuya with her big eyes and flashed him another smile. The taichou was considering imposing a ban on smiles in his house, but Nell was as sugar high as Yachiru and his expression didn't scare her. She pointed at him. "Ah, I know you! You were one of the guys I first met when Ichigo brought me to Seireitei! One of the taichou!"

"That's right" Yachiru joined the conversation. "Skull-chan, this is Byakushi. Some guys say he's even stronger than Ken-chan, but they haven't fought yet." She looked at Byakuya and frowned. It looked rather silly since her mouth was still smiling, but Byakuya wasn't amused. "I must remind Ken-chan of that. Anyway, he's the most mysterious guy in Seireitei and cause of that our Shinigami Women Association wants to have a photo book with his pictures. By the way, can we make these pictures now, Bya-chan?"

"_No!" _Byakuya declined with a determined, though still collected voice. But in his eyes one could already see a glint of the rising anger inside of him. Unfortunately that didn't include the two sugar-drugged kids. "Are you telling me that you two consumed every piece of candy in my garden and demolished my house and some of my servants just to ask for these stupid pictures again?"

"No, actually I just wanted to introduce you to my new friend, Skull-chan" Yachiru answered him good-humouredly, completely ignoring the accusations.

Meanwhile Nell had been watching Byakuya pryingly. She nudged Yachiru, leaned towards the other girl and said out loud – which kinda ruined the secretive behaviour – : "Ne, Yachiru-chan, is he really Rukia-chans brother, like you told me? They aren't very much alike."

"You think so?" Yachiru asked surprised. „But they both have black hair and they both don't understand my jokes…"

"Stop!" Byakuya interrupted them firmly. The two girls looked up to him surprised. The eyes of the man were narrowed to mere slits and focused onto Nell. His hand was lying on Senbonzakura's hilt again. "You do know Rukia?" His voice sounded lurking, but Nell still wasn't fazed.

„Damn right" she said and nodded. „I don't know her as well as Hime-nee or Ichigo, but I met her in Hueco Mundo too."

"So you don't really got to know her" Byakuya stated. "Why do you say that we aren't alike then?"

"Weeeeell" Nell answered and cocked her head slightly. "Cause Rukia-chan shows her feelings more often. When she was mad at Ichigo her head was completely red, she must have been very angry."

"Mad?" Byakuya pressed on, suddenly interested. So Rukia finally got mad at the… boy? "Why would she be mad?"

Nell smiled and took a deep breath. „Well, Renji-nii asked Rukia-chan if she was jealous, cause Ichigo saved me and not her, and she said that I wasn't human and she and Ichigo weren't lovers…" She blinked and looked at Yachiru. "What are lovers, Yachiru-chan?"

"Ah, I know that, Featherface told me about it" Yachiru rejoiced. "Lovers are people who are together all the time, but not like me and Ken-chan, cause they do very strange things like dressing prettily for each other, like Featherface does for himself all the time, or holding hands or kissing or…"

"…fucking?" Nell suggested.

Yachiru stared at her friend blankly. „Eh? What's that?"

„That's when…"

„Enough!" Byakuya interrupted them. He couldn't believe where their discussion was headed. "Rukia said that she and Ichigo aren't lovers. What happened after that?"

"Oh yeah, sure" Nell agreed and tried to focus on her memories with her sweet-poisoned mind again. "After that Renji-nii smiled strangely and said that of course they weren't lovers and then Ichigo woke up and interrupted them, and I think that made Rukia-chan angry cause her face became red. And Pesshe told me once, that when someone goes red in the face, then he's probably mad at you and you should be careful." The little arrancar was all smiles. "Am I right?"

Byakuya seemed to think dismal thoughts, but that didn't matter since Yachiru answered her. "Nah, Skull-chan, I don't think Rich Girl dislikes Ichi. Don't you know that he even saved her life once?"

"But just because he owed her his powers!" Byakuya threw in, but the girls were too focused on each other. "That's of no concern for Rukia!"

Nells eyes went wide. "Really?" she asked interested. „But she was totally red!"

"Yeah, he even fought with Ken-chan to get her back" Yachiru told the little arrancar eagerly. "Ken-chan was really happy cause Ichi fought him as hard as he could. I don't think that Rich Girl would want to fight someone who fought with Ken-chan for her."

"I'd want to fight him neither" Nell agreed and shuddered slightly. "He's frickin' scary, Yachiru-chan."

Yachiru beamed with joy. „Yes, isn't he?"

Suddenly Renji appeared behind them. He looked angry. "There you are" he barked. „I've been searching for you everywhere. Where have… why are you smiling at me that way?" he changed his question a little puzzled.

"Oh, we just found many sweets that someone has lost outside in the garden" Yachiru answered dreamily.

"Yes, but we still don't know whom they belonged to" Nell added, smiling too.

Renji remembered the bunch of sweets the servants of House Kuchiki had scattered in the whole garden. He stared at the two girls with wide eyes. "You ate up ALL the candy?" he asked unbelievingly.

"It was very tasty" Yachiru argued.

"Yes, and nobody was there to tell us not to eat it" Nell added.

"Renji."

The red-haired man looked up and finally became aware of his taichou. He bowed hastily. "Kuchiki-taichou! Zaraki-taichou ordered me to keep an eye on these two…"

"Get into my office! Now!" Byakuya commanded him with a voice that seemingly had met Hitsugaya-taichous zanpakatou somewhere. "I want to ask you a few questions about Rukia… and your friend Kurosaki Ichigo!"

Renji blinked. "About Rukia… and Ichigo?" he repeated dumbfounded. Then he looked at the two girls at his feet. "But taichou…"

"_Abara__i!"_

"Hai!"

The tattooed man stiffened and a second later he vanished, shunpoing to his taichou's office as fast as he could. Byakuya threw Yachiru and Nell one last cold look, then he turned around and simply walked away. The two servants hastily moved out of his way and followed him, for they definitely didn't want to be alone with the two girls.

Nell blinked slowly. "He didn't even say goodbye, Yachiru-chan" she complained. „That wasn't very nice."

Yachiru shrugged. „He's like that most of the time, Skull-chan" she admitted. „I guess he won't have time to play with us for quite a while."

"And what shall we do now?" Nell asked her a little disappointed. Sure, Byakuya hadn't looked like someone very nice, but he had surely been… mysterious, like Yachiru-chan had said. "Shall we pay a visit to ba-san Uno? Or Nemu-nee?"

"Nah, they're probably busy too" Yachiru denied, thinking deeply. Then her face suddenly lightened up. "I got it! We'll go and see Kouri-chan (1) and Giant Boobies!"

Nell blinked. She still wasn't really used to Yachirus way of naming people. "Do they have candy too?" she asked.

"No, I don't think so", Yachiru admitted a little less enthusiastic. But with the next sentence her smile returned. "But they are waaaaaay more fun than Bya-chan! I'm sure they'll love to meet you, Skull-chan!"

For one more moment Nell was looking at her friend sceptically, but then the remaining sugar in her body kicked in and drove her lips and her spirit upwards again. "Okay then" she announced. "Let's go."

Byakuya had nearly arrived at his office when two blurry shapes ran past him and the two servants, causing him to stop and look at the destruction the two girls were leaving behind.

"You two" he ordered the cowering servants. "First… repair the walls they broke through. And in the second place, re-equip the garden with sweets… twice as many sweets than last time."

The two servants bowed and practically ran away, glad that the nightmare had finally ended. Byakuya turned around and opened the door. Renji was looking at him rather nervously. Byakuya hoped that there was no reason for that, otherwise there would be serious consequences for his fukutaichou… and for Kurosaki Ichigo. He closed the door.

To Renji it sounded like the closing gates of Hell.

* * *

_(1) Ice-chan_

_Jays Arravan, __why do you even bother to read my fanfic since you already seem to know what I'm going to write? ;)_

_It should be easy to guess whom they're going to visit next._


End file.
